Issei Terumi (bloxkiller12)
Issei is currently in Iwagakure. Background Issei was born in the rich forests of Kusagakure. He peacefully lived with his family outside of Kusagakure, but soon was forced to move out because of an attack by Akatsuki. He survived for a few years, and just resided back in Kusagakure. Years later at the age of 15, Issei left Kusagakure as a simple villager and headed for Iwagakure. His family died on the travel there but he found his way, surviving. However, Issei lost all memory of his family, but later down the line he meets his brother, Vlad Terumi, later finding out they're brothers. In Iwagakure, Issei learned many things. He learned how to successfully manipulate Fire Release, and Earth Release. At the age of 15, Issei graduated from being an academy student and moved on to the next step, which is Genin. Then that same day Issei became a Genin he took the Chunin exams at the Forest Of Death located in Konohagakure. Issei went up against many people, including 3 Iwagakure ninja. His last match was against Kazuki Senju, and in the end, Issei was the winner, and he became a Chunin soon after. Months after he becomes a Chunin, he applies to be a Jonin, and takes a written exam given by Hikaru Senju, the Tsuchikage. Issei passes this exam and then moves on to Jonin rank. About 5 months later, Issei gets the task to carry the burden of becoming a member of the prolonged ANBU Division. The leader, Tenzo Senju soon accepts him in, and Issei now lives his days in Iwagakure as a member of the ANBU Black Ops, and serves the Tsuchikage, and Tenzo Senju, the leader. From that day to the present, Issei frequently challenges other shinobi to a spar in an attempt to improve his overall skills. He also socializes with notable friends. After months of depression in Iwagakure, the Second Tsuchikage, Hikaru Senju steps down, and a new Tsuchikage is put in place. Oshu takes Hikaru's place, and becomes the Fifth Tsuchikage. Issei soon matures through Iwagakure's depression, and by the time Oshu is Tsuchikage, Issei understands his place, and they work hard to build Iwagakure back up from depression currently. Personality Issei has a careful personality and sometimes tends to get himself in trouble with others as it is a misunderstanding most of the time. This has gotten him in trouble in Iwagakure, and continues to be careful because of this. Issei is also a very friendly person, and competitive in spars against others, and has ambitions to become the Tsuchikage. Issei still continues to learn though, and is still very inexperienced. He also hates losing spars, whenever Issei spars somebody, or fights them and loses, he feels as if his fighting skills are deteriorating, and doesn't give up fighing. Issei will continue to fight that same opponent until his is the victor. Appearance Issei has a standard appearance, he often wears an Iwagakure ANBU flak which consists of black and brown colors. He also wears a golden necklace which has a golden miniature knife attached to the chain. The pants Issei wears is regular Iwagakure ANBU leggings. Issei is always seen wearing an orange headband with the Iwagakure forehead protector on it, it is customized to his likings. He also has brown hair and is very lightweight, which affects his speed greatly, but not his strength. Later on in the future, Issei wears orange robes, with blue flames across the bottom. The symbol of Iwagakure is placed on the back to identify him, and under the robes is the standard Iwagakure ANBU armor. Issei's eyes were green, but turned black as a result of Sharingan. Abilities Taijutsu Issei has Taijutsu capabilities in fighting with a Sword and displays quick movements, often faking the opponent out. He is also skilled at dodging Chakra Molds and other ninja tools, same goes for Jutsus. He uses Kunai more often, however. His Taijutsu abilities are increased with the use of Sharingan. Ninjutsu Issei is very skilled at manipulating the Lava Release kekkei genkai. He is good with Lava Jutsus and Lava Molding. He almost always uses the Lava Release Mold with defensive attacks, meaning he molds it in front of him to protect himself from deadly blows from a weapon or a direct attack. He sometimes uses it to hit people from a distance, but is pretty inaccurate, and the speed of the lava doesn't help the accuracy either. But Issei uses it to the best of his ability, and it is unique to himself. Later down the road, Issei soon learns how to increase the speed and velocity of Lava Release molds, and increases range. This leads to be quite helpful in certain circumstances. Issei also holds a vast array of jutsus, one of his frequently used jutsus is Fire Release: Roaring Enclosure. Issei uses this jutsu to hit his enemy up close in an attempt to batter them down so he can have the upper hand in close combat. Issei also holds the jutsu Earth Release: Mud Shot, which is a very powerful jutsu, it shoots out three large rocks, or small scale boulders, and all three are hurled at the target. Once they make contact, they explode. If all three boulders hit the target, it deals massive damage, and can leave the target crippled easily. However, this takes a lot of practice, aim, and overall skill. Issei can also utilize Quicklime, which is a sticky corrosive substance, and a variant of Lava. This substance can be splattered on ground, and stop anything in its tracks. His most powerful Lava Release jutsu is Lava Release: Scorching Rock Stream, which sends off a barrage of molten rock, lava coming off of it. This can be very deadly if all the rocks hit the target, just like Earth Release: Mud Shot. Issei holds the ability to use Boil Release jutsus and the abilitiy to mold Boil Release, yet it is rarely seen. As time passes, Issei soon holds the power of Sharingan, which is a Dojutsu and Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha Clan. There is no clue to of how Issei the Sharingan, as no scars were left on his eyes, yet they just appeared. This is a mystery to today. Issei's Sharingan gives the user speed, and increased perception, and Issei's movements are much more clean and efficient. Issei also unlocks the power of Mangekyou Sharingan the more he uses Sharingan, and has the ability to use a bright orange Susano'o. Genjutsu Issei holds no Genjutsu skills currently, and does not know how to use it or break it. Intelligence Sometimes in fights, Issei uses his mind more than his skills and thinks about every detail. But most of the time he fights with his instinct intact. Issei's intelligence outside of fights is increased, however. He is very skilled at knowing spies are present, and can prevent information being learned by finding spies. Issei is also smart when it comes everyday problems. But sometimes Issei gets mixed up in everything, and his judgement is lost because of some situations. Issei is also quite clumsy, however as he progresses, his overall intelligence, judgement, and experience grows. Stats ~Ninjutsu = 4.5 ~Taijutsu = 5 ~Genjutsu = 1 ~Intelligence = 4.5 ~Strength = 4.5 ~Speed = 5 ~Stamina = 5 ~Hand Seals = 4.5 ~Total = 34